Silence is Golden, But Duct Tape and Glitter
by Wolfish Oro
Summary: Misao glitter makeup Aoshi completely zainy fanfiction


SCENE: Misao enters with a wrapped present, Aoshi is mediatating in the corner of the room, seemingly oblivious to the world...

"Aoshi-sama! Look what Kaoru-chan sent me!...Aoshi-sama? Hey!" Misao pouted, realizing that Aoshi wasn't listening to her. 'Oh well...' Misao thought. "I might as well open it!" She said brightly.

RIIIIIIIP RIP RRRRIP... One paper shredding later...

'A make-up kit...? Oooh! GLITTER!'

"Hey, Aoshi-sama, look!"

'Don't look. Don't look. As soon as you look, you won't be able to meditate. She'll drag you off somewhere and that will defeat the entire purpose of this trip. DON'T LOOK!' Even as Aoshi thought this, he kept his face calm, showing his usual expressionless mask.

Misao pouted. "You don't have to IGNORE me, you know"  
Then her scowl shifted into a very wicked grin. 'Aoshi-sama meditating+Misao+make-up...' She laughed manically.

'DON'T LOOK! IT'LL JUST ENCOURAGE HER!' Aoshi bellowed mentally.

Then he felt the softest touch of... of... something on his face and nearly winced. What was Misao up to? The feather-soft touches continued across his cheeks before they stopped momentarily before resuming again, this time running over his closed eyelids...

'What the hell is she up to?!?' Aoshi thought, alarmed and -slightly- amused. 'It feels like she's putting a powder of some sort on me...'

Then something not nearly so soft was being rubbed on to his lips. 'Okay, she needs to be stopped... Soon...' Even as he thought this, he could hear Misao shifting back, away from him, and snickering quietly.

"Misao, Kaoru sent you a package!" Okina called from the other room.

"Another one? Yay!" Misao bounced out of the room, and Aoshi thought it was safe enough to crack open one eye... just a little...

'What is that?' Aoshi's eye landed on the shredded paper, and was looking around to find the box that must have been in it before Misao got it, but hurridly closed his eye once more as the said weasel-girl skipped back in the room.

Misao openned the package and blinked. There was another box, but this one had a note taped on it.

Misao

I know that, by the time you get this, you'll have already gotten the other package I sent you...

"Oh wow, how'd she know?!" Misao gaped out loud--

...since I sent this one a couple of hours after the first one... A certain Rooster-head seemed to misplace it on the way to the messenger's place, so Kenshin and I had to stop and search for it.

"Oh." sweatdrop

I figured it would be easier just to send it to you, since the messenger didn't know where to find Aoshi and you'd either be with him upon recieving this or you'd know where he is.

Kenshin said that, since I sent something to you, I might as well send something to Aoshi, and it was Kenshin who picked this out. I think he left a note for Aoshi inside the box.

Come visit soon!

Kaoru

Misao looked at the box. She really, really wanted to know what was in it, but it was Aoshi-sama's.

"Aoshi-sama, Kenshin sent this for you!" Misao chirpped and set the box down next to her beloved Aoshi-sama.

"MISAO!!!" The calls came from outside, and Aoshi wondered absently, 'What did she do this time?'

Misao scurried out to see what was the matter, and Aoshi say his chance to open his mail.

He opened it cautiously, and found what appeared to be... several rolls of silver tape?

Aoshi quickly read the note inside the box.

Aoshi-san, by the time this reaches you, Misao-san will have gotten her package.

This one would first advisewashin your face, and then thinking up some creative responses to Misao-san's predicted behavior. Just for the record, this one tried to dissuade Kaoru-dono when she chose Misao-san's gift, that he did! Also, this one feels he should tell you, that this is called 'duct-tape', and Sano swears that it fixes everything, that he does, though this one is... unsure, this one feels you will find a way to put it to good use.

'Wash my face...? Why on earth would Himura tell me to...' Aoshi stood up suddenly. 'Whatever Misao put on my face, she is going to regret it. Thank you, Himura, for the tape. She will find herself hanging from a tree tonight!'

Aoshi slid the door open and walked out to find Okina and Misao wrestling in the hall. He tried to slip past the two, but...

"AOSHI-SAMA!!" Misao squealed, and of course Okina turned to speak to Aoshi...

And started to laugh. Loudly,

"Wha- what the hell..." Okina started, only to be stopped by Aoshi's glare.

Aoshi glided past the two, stalking silently into the kitchen to wask his face. He was about to rinse off whatever it was Misao had used when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Glitter. Misao was so dead. GLITTER!

And lip-paint or whatever the hell it was called. And more glitter. And eye-liner. And yet more glitter.

'Did I mention the glitter?' Aoshi thought sarcastically.

"Well, I STILL say we should-"

"No way! If we're going to do something that drastic, then-"

"YES way, and it isn't drastic!"

"Says you!"

Aoshi rinsed his face off quickly, but scrubbed a little harder than he usually would, trying to make sure he got off all the lip-stuff... and the glitter. Most certainly the glitter.

"Hey, Aoshi! What do you think about..."

ORO

Aoshi looked upon his handiwork with a smug glance before turning to walk back to Aoi-ya.

"Aoshi-sama! You can't just LEAVE us here!" Misao yelled, and Aoshi looked back again to see her wiggling within her duct-tape cocoon.

Okina was still laughing, despite hanging beside Misao, also upside-down and also taped to a tree limb.

"Aoshi!" Okina called out gleefully as Aoshi once again turned to start back towards Kyoto. Aoshi paused, wondering what Okina was going to say...

"You've still got glitter on your shirt!" Okina managed to say between snickers.

Aoshi didn't even turn around.

"Two days up there. AND sworn to secrecy," Aoshi said calmly, walking off into the cool night. 


End file.
